The Crazy One
by paramoredork
Summary: "You do realize that given the information that you now know of, we can never let you go.We will treat you fairly, feed you, provide you with any medical or mental attention you may need, but this is where you will spend your life Ms. Davies, this is your home and your grave, this is where you will die."


**This story is based off of a dream I had about a week ago, and this dream really stuck out to me and I felt like it would be a good story. it will be very fast paced and about five chapters, maybe more I am not sure yet. I do not own SON just the idea behind this story. please read and enjoy. -paramoredork**

The metal that surrounded my wrists was cold. The identical metal that lied upon my ankles was even colder. The room was soft and poorly lit, but the voice of the

face I did not know was clearer than the sunlight I wish I was able to see again, able to feel its rays upon my skin and warm me from within. I remained silent,

motionless, and never attempted to get to know the face ahead of me. They thought I was crazy, they all did. But they were wrong and I was right, and for being

right this is price I must pay.

"You do realize that given the information that you now know of, we can never let you go," The face stated, and I simply nodded my head.

"We will treat you fairly, feed you, provide you with any medical or mental attention you may need, but this is where you will spend your life Ms. Davies, this is your

home and your grave, this is where you will die."

The man steps closer to me and unlocks my cuffs, freeing my limbs then I hear the footsteps retreat from my room, and the door slam then lock. I look down at the

pen and paper they have provided me. They said it would "keep me occupied". Gripping the pen between my fingers I flip the first page of the notebook open and

begin to sketch the first clear scene from my past that was just revealed to me a month ago. The edges of the cliff are sharp and the details of the rundown

warehouse are remarkable, once finished I write down the one fact that I will have to live with for the rest of my life at the top of the page, "I killed the love of my life."

SIX MONTHS EARLIER

I jumped up startled from my bed, the alarm blaring in my ear. My head throbbed from pain and I was utterly confused. I stumbled into the bathroom and struggle to

find the switch, once found I turned the light on and screamed at my appearance. I had specks of red all over my face. Rushing to run the faucet on I eagerly slashed

water on face and watched as the blood went down the drain. Now I was even more confused. I racked my brain for the night's previous events but came up blank,

nothing, nada, zip, zero, zilch. I immediately discarded my blood stained clothes for some clean ones and made my way down the stairs for answers and breakfast. I

might not remember last night but I do remember that I have school. I see my mom in the kitchen making breakfast but my father is nowhere in sight.

"Hey mom, where's dad?"

"I don't know dear, probably at work, you know your father. Here eat some breakfast," she said placing a plate of hot food in front of me. I gripped my head, aching

for the pain to just go away.

"Rough night honey?," my mother questioned.

I think back to blood on my clothes and shutter, no way in hell am I telling her about those.

"I don't know actually."

"Well eat up then it's on your way to school you go."

I texted Spencer earlier and still she has yet to text me back, which is weird, she's usually in class before me. I close my eyes for a few minutes and my headache

starts to get worse, it feels as though my head is being split in two. I hear footsteps and turn to see my teacher come in. He looks run down and tired as though he

has been through some tough shit.

"Hey teach, do you have an aspirin? My head has a circus in it."

He sets his briefcase down and opens a bottle of pain medication handing me some.

"Here you go Ms. Davies."

"Thanks. Hey have you heard from Spencer? She hasn't returned any of my texts."

His eyes widen at the mention of Spencer's name and he begins to shake his head vigorously, "I think it would be best if we don't talk about Ms. Carlin," he says as

he scurries to his desk.

"Teach, she is girlfriend if she's sick or something I want to know," I say slightly raising my voice causing my head to throb more. His eyes were wild and clearly

states in a calm voice, "I know nothing about Ms. Carlin. I am sorry Ms. Davies."

"Fucking liar," I whisper under my breath. As people start to flood into my classroom I approach Spencer's friends.

"Hey guys have you heard from Spencer?" I ask and they look at me as if I was crazy.

"Who's Spencer," every single one of them would respond. With every single one of their responses I begin to grow angry.

"Haha very funny Assholes! Where's Spencer?!" I scream standing in front of my classroom.

I hear whispers as they all stare at me with wide eyes.

"Where is she?! Where is my girlfriend?" I continue to scream as my teacher grabs my arm and pulls me to his side.

"Ms. Davies, I think you should stop making a scene."

"And I think you guys should tell me where Spencer is!"

"Ms. Davies, please calm down," My teacher tries again.

"No Fuck every single one of you, I will find Spencer myself," I announce as I ran out of the classroom and my head throbbed more. I ran into the nearest bathroom

and slash water on my face as my head reaches its ultimate pain level and I feel a hot flash cover my body. I close my eyes and see myself at the bottom of a cliff, it

is sunset and I have tears falling off my cheeks. I am sitting in front of a pile of dirt and I start to scream and pound on the ground until I see a bright light rushing

towards me and everything goes black. I open my eyes breathing heavily and hear the school bell sound. What the fuck is going on? Spencer's friends don't know

who she is but they know me? I think back to all of their reactions and how they were all looking at me like I was the crazy one, and the Professor's face sticks out to

me, the way his eyes widened at the mention of Spencer's name and the way he was eager for me to stop questioning about her. I stand up off the cold tiled

bathroom floor and storm back into the Professor's classroom. He looks up at me as the classroom door slams open and he starts to greet me, "It is nice to see you

come back Ms. Davies I thought you left." I grab the older man by the collar of his shirt and bring his face to mine so we are mere inches apart.

"Cut the bullshit Professor! What do you know that I don't?"


End file.
